


Get Over It

by AtaVictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtaVictoria/pseuds/AtaVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, an orphaned child, is adopted by the lovely Mary Winchester, who thinks she can't have children, and when she gets pregnant - twice - Castiel learns how different he is from his younger siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The major character death is Mary, so, I mean, if that keeps you from reading this, then you didn't even watch the show.

"John, just look at him."  
"I see him, sweetheart."

Mary smiled at her son, sleeping like an angel. Only a few days old, and already lost, and found again. His mother had shown up to the hospital, completely unaware of her pregnancy, and was unable to keep him. "What did you name him?"  
"Castiel. Castiel James."  
"I thought the angel's name was _Cassiel_."  
"It was, but my dad's books growing up all said Castiel, for some reason, so that's what I want his name to be." Mary smiled, caressing the infant's head, feeling his soft, dark hair under her fingers. She had always loved lore, since that was the kind of literature kept in her home, as a hunter's daughter, so instead of Cinderella and Belle, she had Cassiel and Remiel, ghosts and women in white.

"Silent night, holy night..." Mary sang to her baby, her early Christmas miracle. December 11, 1976: the day her wishes came true.

Mary thought she couldn't have children, after years of trying, and listening to all the tips and tricks from her doctor: she just couldn't get pregnant. She'd called up an adoption agency in November, not expecting to hear back anytime soon, or about a child near her. But the morning of December 12, she got a call saying that a baby boy had been born, and abandoned, in Kansas City.

It was now Christmas Eve, and Castiel was just getting settled into his new home, after a week or so. He was quiet, for the most part, and opened his eyes quickly, simply gazing and cooing at his surroundings. The bright, hollow blue of his eyes pierced Mary's heart, and made her happier than she had ever been. She had a baby boy of her own, and he was perfect, to her, and for her. 

As the clock struck twelve, John was fast asleep, and Castiel was dozing off, eyelids flicking open and closed every so often, with dark eyelashes draping over them. "Merry Christmas, love."


	2. Big Brother

"Mama! Scout's arm came off!"

Castiel came running to his mother, holding a stuffed cat in one hand, and its severed arm in the other. "Aww, sweetie. I can fix it." She smiled, taking the pieces in hand and tousling Castiel's hair, an assurance that everything would be okay. As she turned to pull a sewing kit from the drawer behind her, Castiel looked curiously at the high walls of the crib before him.   
"Mama? Can I play with Dean?" She grinned, noticing how attached Castiel had gotten to his brother. It was nearly his first birthday, and a thoroughly interested 3-year-old Castiel was eager to be a good big brother. Mary lowered the side of Dean's crib, and helped Castiel climb into it alongside his brother.  
"Be careful, sweetie." Castiel nodded at his mother and laid a finger against his baby brother's hand.  
"Hi, Dean." He gave a grin as the infant took a grip on his finger. He leaned over and kissed the child's forehead, pushing his tufts of blond hair out of the way with his free hand. "I won't let anything happen to you, Dean. That's what big brothers do." Mary smiled at Castiel's words, sounding so eloquent for a 3 year old, came over to return the old and newly-repaired cat.  
"Good as new." She picked up Castiel, putting him back onto the ground in front of the crib. Before Mary could raise the side of the crib back up, Castiel ran over and kissed his brother's head again, and smiled at him. Dean slowly opened his bright green eyes, and let out the kind of giggle that only an infant could, one that wouldn't let you leave and put a smile on your face, no matter how hard you tried not to. Mary came over and laid a blanket over him and pat his stomach, before pulling the wall of his crib back up.  
"Come on, Castiel. Don't you wanna play with Scout?" He gave a nod before darting out of the room, holding the cat over his head.

"Mom, when is Dean going to be a big brother?" Castiel sat on the living room floor, playing with his cat and a block house, not looking up to his mother when asking the question, as if it wasn't a big deal. Mary's face dropped, but she tried to keep her voice up.  
"I don't know, sweetie." Dean alone had been a miracle. She never thought she would be able to get pregnant, which was why she had Cas, but getting pregnant  _twice_? It seemed preposterous. Castiel didn't buy into Mary's happy act though, and crawled up into her lap.  
"Are you okay, Mama?" Mary smiled, but tears came to her eyes, and Castiel threw his arms around her neck. "It's okay." She held put one hand on Castiel's back, one on the back of his head.  
"I should be the one making you feel better, sweetheart."  
"Everybody needs somebody to make them feel better, and Dad's not home." She laughed, letting Castiel settle into her lap, curling up with his cat. After turning on the TV and listening to about half an hour of Bob Barker telling people what they've won, Castiel fell asleep against his mother's chest. Mary sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Never grow up."


	3. Little Brother

"Mom, what are you gonna name him?"  
"Samuel." Mary smiled, sitting in her old rocking chair, her baby bump becoming clearly evident, now 18 weeks pregnant.

Dean stood next to Castiel, looking with wonder at their mother's belly. Castiel had barely been 2 when she was pregnant with Dean, and now being 5, he was showing much curiosity as to what was going on, and Mary didn't withhold the information, at least, not most. Dean was almost 4, and definitely just as curious as his older brother, and excited to be one in 5 months. "Hi, Sammy." Dean leaned over and kissed the top of his mom's belly. Mary grinned and kissed the top of his head, happy with how her son was growing. 

"Why don't you and Castiel go play, while I finish setting up Sam's room?" Dean gave a nod, shaking his mop of dirty-blond hair, and grabbed onto his brother's arm, running from the room that was once his, to the room he and Castiel now shared.

"Cas, I wanna be Batman!"  
"Okay, I wanna play with the toy soldiers."  
Cas sat on the floor, practically planning an entire battle, as if he were the general of his own army. Dean stood next to his bed, pushing his Batman action figure in his batmobile across the sheets. 

"Dean?" Cas ran over to his little brother, leaning against his bed, somehow having passed out standing up. Cas put away the toys sitting on his little brother's bed, and then returned, picking him up and hauling him under his covers.  
"Boys, I'm home!" John knocked on the already open door, before noticing Dean curled up in his bed, out like a light. Cas leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and pulled up his blanket, before noticing his dad's presence. As he turned around, and smile filled his face as he ran over and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Hey, sport." John lifted him up, letting Cas actually hug him. "You want me to tuck you in?" Cas nodded as he squirmed his way out of his father's hold. He pulled himself up onto his bed, neatly made, with the sheets folded down to the end so that they could be pulled up over him. John pulled them up to his neck, and Cas smiled as he tucked the sheets in under the mattress. "Goodnight, son." John kissed the top of his head, and turned to leave.  
"Dad, wait!" Cas looked as if he had been abandoned, and John laughed, wondering what it could be. "You forgot Scout." John sighed a happy sigh, coming back and finding the raggedy cat and returning it to Cas's arms. As he tucked Scout in next to Cas, John laughed.  
"I swear, your mother's practically resewn that entire thing. It's as if she made it." He looked at the cat and its many injuries: a ripped ear, and reattached leg, a missing eye with an x stitch in its place. It was as nearly old as Cas, the first gift ever given to him. Dean had a stuffed tiger as old as him, but it was practically new, and they had already gotten a stuffed dog for Sam. As John sat reminiscing over the the stuffed animals, and the fact that he was soon to be a father of 3, Castiel had fallen asleep, holding the old cat tightly to his chest.

Castiel was so compassionate, willing to comfort and devote himself to anyone who was kind to him. He was wonderful, and helpful, and John only hoped that Dean and Sam would be the same way. Before turning off the lights and leaving their room, John turned around and smiled at the child that, thanks to his wife, he had taken in and raised as his own. "You are so much like your mother."


End file.
